Find Myself: ADOPTED BY SillyNinjaLostGirl
by Xx-The-Goddess-Of-The-Night-xX
Summary: Bella isn't human nor vamp or werewolf. she is a demon, a prodigy that comes every million generations. They have a destiny set in stone whether they like it or not. UP FOR ADOPTION
1. Summary and Prologue

Summary and prologue

A/N: OK, long summary and a prologue. Just bear with me here please.

Summary: Isabella Swan was never human. She was always supposed to bring justice to the good and end the evil. She doesn't remember her previous life. So what was she? She was a demon, a prodigy fated to change the course of the world, the heavens the land of the living and the underworld, the type of child that only comes every millions of generations born in the same line of ancestors and descendants. Once upon a time, Bella made a deal with the underworld. She gave them the crystal ball of knowledge and they turned her into a normal human living a normal life with no memory of her past but fate is fate and it is impossible to alter and memories are impossible to forget. Her past will always cross with her future and her life will always cross with her destiny. She just doesn't know that when love is thrown into the mix, everything is a whole lot more screwed up.

Prologue

_Izzy POV (Bella)_

_I looked into the mirror. I knew what I was doing. They swore they would put the crystal to good use. The woman in the mirror was to be no more. I was going to change into a human mortal and live an ordinary life. Fall in love, bring up a family and eventually die into blissful nothingness. I wanted this. The crimson eyes of a killer were to be no more. The midnight black hair of power was to be no more and the bright red scar on the right side of my forehead that marked me as a descendant was to be no more, I would be gone and in my place would be a teenage mortal but somehow, would still be there, buried deep in her heart free for her to find. _

"_You really think that our deal would keep peace between the worlds? Well you foolish little girl because one day, they will end because of you. The peace will be no more and I will rule." The king said with an evil smirk._

_Oh, crap what have I done now? This is all my fault. I just hoped 'Bella will find me soon enough. That was my last whisper of hope before a bright flash of electricity took me and I was surrounded by black. Then everything was taken from my mind. Stolen by the devil himself, stolen for the death._

A/N: So how you guys like? Please R+R and tell me if I should keep writing. BTW it is gonna be Alec Bella story so yea.


	2. Chapter 1: Revelations

Chapter 1: Revelations

A/N: Keep in mind that this story is set before new moon but after twilight.

BPOV

I had one of those weird dreams again. The ones about the woman with crimson eyes and midnight black hair but also look like me. I hadn't told Edward yet, in fact that was the reason I was going to his house, to tell him about the dreams. I took the key out of ignition as the tires crunched the pebbled path. As I entered the house Rose pulled me into her room.

"Bella, you have to listen to me, you can't go up there. You are my sister and I won't lose you." She whispered frantically at me. "You don't want to go up there."

And then as if on cue I heard sounds, inappropriate ones that snapped all my love for him away.

"Edward! I love you" I heard a girl's voice shouted.

"I love you baby!" Edward's smooth velvet voice shouted.

I ran, I ran as fast as my legs could carry me out of the house, out into the darkness of the night and jumped into my truck sticking my key into the ignition and left. Going back home to where I belonged. I sighed as I got home because as I thought there was little mister golden boy.

"Bella, we have to talk. We are leaving, my family and I. I never loved you and I am tired of pretending that I do. Goodbye Bella." He said

I didn't care. He could do all he wanted and I still wouldn't care. I didn't love him anymore, the love I had held for him went when he cheated, and without another word, he left. I had heard that there were new kids enrolling in school tomorrow.

~The next day~

Today, I would start a new me. I would not be the old shy girl but I would be the confident flirt Izzy. I dug into my closet and found the outfit that my mom had brought for me last Christmas, a tight black tank top and black denim short shorts.

When I arrived at school, I saw Angela. She wasn't the same either, she had switched looks too.

"Hey Ang, what happened?" I asked calmly.

"Oh, Ben dumped me, you?" she asked.

"Oh Eddy boy dumped me too." I answered and with that we burst out laughing.

"I heard there are new students. Three guys and a girl, come on, let's make heads turn." Ang suggested.

"Ya." I agreed.

We walked into the school and saw them. They all had cloaks on and I instantly recognized them as the volturi. Edward had said something about them and black cloaks. One of the boys had dark golden hair and red eyes. He was tall and lean. The second one was the tallest one of them all. He had brown hair and red eyes. The last boy was beautiful. The amount of beauty that he held was enough to beat Eddy's by a long shot. He had brown hair and deep red eyes. Then there was the girl. She looked liked the third boy but her hair was a little lighter and she was shorter by a lot.

Our eyes connected and my gaze was immediately held there. His crimson eyes held so much depth and knowledge. It was so captivating just looking into them. Then as all common sense came back to me, I broke of the gaze we held and blushed. I looked around for Ang and saw she was looking at the first boy with lust and love clear in her eyes. I smiled at her and caught her arm.

"Come with me for a walk." I asked.

"Sure," Ang replied with a confused frown.

I pulled her behind me with a reassuring smile. We walked out into the forest right next to our school and as soon as we got a mile out I started talking.

"You know, Ang, I am very sorry for what I am about to say but… Well, have you ever had a secret which isn't yours to tell? Like maybe one of your best friends told you something that they didn't want to have as a rumor? Well, it's like that for me. You just… don't know how tightly I am bound. And this secret, this secret is a matter of life and death. Look, you need to remember this. When we went with Jessica to Port Angeles, shopping for your prom dresses. I went to the library, when Edward brought me back, do you remember the book I was carrying?" I asked.

"Y-yes, the one about the Quileute legends, the demons, shape-shifters, werewolves and vampires," She answered.

"Yes, that's the one." I whispered and produced the exact book from behind my back. "Read it, read the stories about them and see if they are familiar."

I carefully handed the book over to her. I knew the truth, the Volturi and the Cullens were vampires and the La Push 'gang' as they call it were shape-shifters. The book was fascinating especially about the werewolves and demons. It was because they were the only monsters from horror stories that I hadn't met. There was also a subsection about witches. The white witches were loyal to the good demons helping them fight the battle for good. The black witches were the ones that were evil. They chose no sides but deceived and betrayed for the quest for power. The story that interested me the most was the story of Izzy, the demon that have the crystal ball to a black witch who deceived her. He pretended he was going to use the crystal for good in the future but no. He turned her into a human mortal the first chance he got. Although that was what she asked for, the stories say that the girl is alive right now as a human mortal. That the girl has no memory of her past but it is up to her to save the worlds, the underworld, the world of the living, and the heavens. That it was her destiny to change the course of the world.

"So the new kids are vampires and the La push gang is made of werewolves?" Angela gasped

"Not werewolves Ang shape shifters. Oh, and the Cullens were vampires too." I replied

"But how can that be? Aren't those creatures supposed to be in fairytales and horror stories to scare children into doing the right thing? Are they really living amongst us? Trying to blend in and not raise suspicion?" Angela breathed in a tiny voice that was barely audible. "Do you think the new students are really trying to blend in?"

"Well, let's find out then, oh and they are part of the Volturi, I'll tell you 'bout them later." I sighed

We jogged back the rest of the way at a slow pace. I guess Angela was still trying to place everything out. Sort the information she had just accumulated in her head so that everything tried it's best to make sense, I guess I was wrong.

"Bella, I think I'm in love with one of them. The one with dark blonde hair," She whispered looking down.

"And I think I'm in love with the one with brown hair, the one that I think is the girl's twin." I smiled and she smiled back at me.

Now we were off to find them, to confront them, to tell them of our knowledge and to confess. Confess about what we know and confess our love for them.

A/N: So? Whaddya think about this story? Review ppls!


	3. Chapter 2: Loves me, loves me not

Chapter 2: Loves me, Loves me not

A/N: Heyyy, thank you people for reviewing. Hehehe, you get good feelings when you get reviews. Oh and thx to the ppl who added me to their alerts and favs too. Anyway, let's go on with the story.

As we made our way through the crowd of people gradually gathering around the four new kids my brain came into action and it was logical for once. _Remember what Edward told you. _

_~Flashback~_

"_Bella, we must leave soon, Victoria has spread the word that a human knows of us." Edward told me._

"_So?" I asked._

"_So, the Volturi will come after us."_

"_Who are the Volturi?" I frowned, that name sounded familiar as if I had heard of them before. It felt as if I had met them before, so many years ago in another life….._

"_They are the vampire royalty; they have no respect for human life of course. But they do for the law, above all, the law." Edward replied well, it was impossible that I had met them before but still, I couldn't help the familiar tingle that ran through my body as I heard the name._

"_Vampires have laws?" I gaped, yes it was that amazing._

"_Yes but only one that is regularly enforced." He continued when I looked at him questioningly, begging for him to continue. "That we keep the existence of our kind a secret, we don't do any action to expose ourselves and that we don't kill conspicuously."_

_~End flashback~_

I froze immediately. If they knew that we knew about the existence of vampires, they would kill us. As I thought of Edward I felt emotions take over my body but not the pain, heartbreak and sadness that I would have expected, but instead of the knife that twisted into my heart, slowly letting it stop altogether there inside of me was an emotion that was unfamiliar to me. White hot rage washed through me and fiery anger coursed through my veins. He left me all alone, alone to receive the revenge of Victoria and the wrath of the Volturi. Was this some sick twisted game of cat and mouse to him? Did he understand what I went through just for him? Apparently not.

"ANGELA! Wait we can't!" I yelled

"Bella, can't you see, don't you understand?" She whispered with her head cocked to the side. "These aren't just any ordinary boys! They are our soulmates." She continued to walk on.

"You're right, they aren't just any ordinary boys, Ang! But still, you don't know everything yet despite all that you have learnt!" I shouted at her

I grabbed her hand and was about to started to drag her away as I saw the Volturi shoot us curious glances. As soon as we neared my car I turned to her.

"Get in the car; I need to talk to you at my house." I said.

"But school only just started!" Angela exclaimed.

"Just go with it!" I hissed at her, anger obvious in my voice.

"O-ok," She stuttered fear laced her voice, she had never seen this part of me before, and I hadn't either.

We got into the car, the burning anger was getting more intense every second as I thought of everything that _Edward Cullen_ did to my life. I shouldn't be suffering the consequences, he should. Angela shouldn't be here feeling my anger and rage, he should. That pussy of a boy just runs away from every bad thing that he starts. He never ends it properly. He's too much of a lost little boy to make a REAL girlfriend. He's too much of a douche to think anything over. At that thought a cruel laugh snarled itself up my throat. I even saw the Volturi wince.

"B-b-bella, a-are you o-okay?" Ang stuttered as I started the engine.

"Edward Cullen" I spat and it explained everything.

I heard a low growl beside me and saw that Angela had a murderous look on her face. Good, she had figured it out and now I would have to explain the rest.

"We'll get him back one day, even if it is the last thing we ever do. We'll get him back." Ang whispered with a voice full of determination.

We drove to my house in a comfortable silence, both of us lost in thought. I was thinking about that story. The one about the powerful demon named Izzy. She had a best friend but her best friend was white witch called Angela. They did everything together and they even went to see the Volturi together, but that was a long time ago before the witch twins had joined the volturi. I got pulled out of my thoughts by Angela's voice telling me that we were at my house already.

"Hellooo? Yoo-hoo, Bella? Are you there?" Angela asked as she waved her hand in front of my face.

"Yea, I'm here." I replied. "I was just thinking about one of the stories in the book I showed you."

She cocked her head in curiosity.

"I'll lend you the book but first you need to read this, follow me." I told her and she did.

I bolted up the stairs as fast as I could and she followed suit.

"Look, the new students. They are the volturi." I told her.

"Who are the Volturi?" Ang asked with curiosity shining in her eyes, She wouldn't like what I was about to tell her. I knew that much, it was going to keep us away from our soulmates. It was like the Cullens being vegetarians. I was fighting against the course of nature.

"They are the vampire royalty; they have no respect for human life of course. But they do for the law, above all, the law, but there is only one that is regularly enforced. That they keep the existence of their kind a secret, they don't do any action to expose ourselves and that they don't kill conspicuously." I said repeating almost everything that Edward had told me. "They collect people with special talents and they live for the fight and the death. They are the most powerful coven around and almost all of them have special talents. They wear black cloaks and they have crimson eyes, the mark of a killer."

"B-b-but" Ang stuttered "Th-th-they c-can't, th-th-th-they're not s-supposed t-to. W-we can't-t, w-we c-can't keep a-away, w-we can't r-resist."

Sobs slowly built up in her chest and I hugged her.

"I know Ang, it's against nature to keep away, but we have to, at least for now." I whispered. "Now are we going back to school or are we gonna wag the whole day?"

"I'd rather stay here if you don't mind." She replied

Then a crashing sound came from the kitchen.

"Bells! Jake got a mono; you can't go there until he gets better." Charlie shouted coming upstairs. "Oh, and who's this?"

"This is Angela," I replied.

"OK, Bells, why aren't you at school today?" Charlie asked.

Oh crap! I racked my brain for a valid excuse for why I wasn't at school.

"Well, at school, there was a fight in the morning and someone had a bleeding nose and you know how I hate blood." I lied smoothly. "So I felt queasy and the nurse sent Ang to drive me home."

"Okay Bells, well I'm off to Harry's place, there's an animal killing hikers again, and we're going hunting for it." Charlie said.

My eyes widened and my jaw dropped open as the realization dawned on me. They couldn't go, they would be killed. The killer 'animal' was either the pack or Victoria. I shivered as mental images of her fire red hair came up in my mind.

"Bells, are you alright?" Charlie asked in a concerned voice.

"Yea I'm fine, but dad, be careful." I whispered.

"Always am, Bells, always am." Came his reply from downstairs.

I felt tears leaking down my cheeks; every single tear leaving a trail down my cheek.

"The fever set in for Jake. He's now a shifter, Charlie's hunting a creature that is nearly immortal. It's either the pack or Victoria that is killing the people." I whispered, mainly to myself.

"I know Bella, but-"Ang started.

"Izzy, it's Izzy now," I told her.

"K, But Izzy, we can't stop it. Charlie can't be pulled into this world, otherwise he would be in danger, just like you and I are now." Ang said softly.

"I know, I'm sorry Ang, for pulling you into this world. I just-It's just that I saw the look on your face when you saw him and I knew that you loved him." I sobbed.

"I should be thanking you for telling me about it sooner." She replied and I smiled. "C'mon Izzy, let's go hiking."

"Ok," I agreed.

I went to my closet to try and find something to wear. My current shirt was wet from the tears that Angela and I had shed. I found a black shirt that had gold glitter. I was a shirt that Alice, I winced at the name, had brought for me.

"Ok, I'm ready, let's go." I said once I had changed.

We went outside and got into my car. We were drove to the edge of the forest.

"A mono, the kissing disease," I mused to myself as we got out of the car.

We were surrounded by thousands of yellow daisies. I smiled and picked one.

"Loves me, loves me not, loves me loves me not, loves me, loves me not, loves me, loves me not, loves me." I whispered as I gently tore of each petal.

_He loves me_. Of course I was going crazy now if I wasn't already by getting mixed up in mythical creatures. I was asking a flowers perspective on whether a member of the Volturi guard, the most powerful coven of vampires on earth, loved me. But it still gave me the tiniest glimmer of hope that he loved me. Then a familiar voice came from the line of trees.

"Ah, Bella, I see that you have brought a friend," trilled a familiar male accent.

A/N: Dun, Dun, Dun! What happens next?


	4. AN:

A/N: HEYY

Im going on hols for 2 weeks so for anyone who reads this story sorry, I wont be writing for 2 weeks :P 

Peace,

bye!

-Eli :P


End file.
